


Self-harm vent-ish

by SnowAvian



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Depression, Mental Health Issues, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowAvian/pseuds/SnowAvian
Summary: TW: Self-harm, cutting
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Self-harm vent-ish

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU EDITOR FOR HELPING ME WRITE THIS

His forearms were bloodied, scattered with deep red gashes. The bloodstained razor clattered to the tiled floor of his bathroom.

He fell to the floor, his heart wracked with guilt, and curled up against the door. The burning tears welled up in his eyes, threatening to fall. Choking back a sob, he grasped and tore at his hair, wishing desperately to disappear into the darkness that shrouded him.

He thought back to those times, the times when he wasn’t so _miserable_. When he was... happy. Happier than ever before. He hadn’t felt that sort of feeling in a long time.

Hell, he couldn’t even think of that time in abstract, the short-lived fragment of happiness burning before his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I always write sad scenes in the bathroom? Who knows.
> 
> Will post more chapters when I'm stressed, writing helps me cope.


End file.
